Sonhos Possíveis
by Lidia Malfoy
Summary: Sua vida não era normal, nunca tinha sido, não seria nunca mais depois dessa noite. Mas estava bem agora, tinha seu irmão, e o tinha da forma como desejava há muito tempo. Tudo ficaria bem.


_**Sonhos Possíveis**_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Supernatural e seus personagens não me pertencem, eu sou apenas uma fã. Não faço isso pretendendo obter lucros, mas só pelo prazer de escrever sobre esses dois incríveis personagens.

**Sinopse: **Sua vida não era normal, nunca tinha sido, não seria nunca mais depois dessa noite. Mas estava bem agora, tinha seu irmão, e o tinha da forma como desejava há muito tempo. Tudo ficaria bem.

**Beta: **hehe... o que é isso? Todos os erros são meus, não tenho ninguém com quem dividi-los.

**N/A: **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, além do mais é **Wincest** (incesto), se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar. ;)

**

* * *

-S&D-**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, reconhecendo o tão impessoal quarto de hotel barato. Toda noite um quarto diferente, talvez por isso fossem todos iguais, agora. Sua vida era assim há tanto tempo, sem nada fixo, sem raízes, que se perguntava se um dia poderia se apegar a algo novamente. Levar uma vida normal. Porque caçadas a criaturas sobrenaturais, demônios, e tantos outros seres definitivamente não era _normal_. Desde quando levava essa vida? Qual era sua verdadeira vida? Essa loucura diária a que se submetia ou aquela calmaria que viveu ao lado de Jessica, em Stanford, com amigos _normais_, hábitos _normais_. Não gostava de pensar nisso, ainda mais logo pela manhã, quando nem havia acordado direito. Mas algo ultimamente o estava fazendo se questionar bastante sobre suas escolhas, sobre sua vida.

Nos últimos tempos tinha percebido que a única coisa realmente constante em sua vida estava ali ao seu lado todos os dias quando acordava: Dean, seu irmão. Os quartos podiam mudar, mas ele sempre estava ali. Dormindo calmamente, numa cama próxima a sua ou, por vezes, dividindo uma cama consigo. Não sabia quando tinha começado a reparar no irmão dormindo de manhã cedo, mas gostava de fazer isso. Precisava disso, era reconfortante. Depois de tê-lo perdido do jeito que perdeu, ver Dean assim, dormindo, tão próximo a si era tudo que dava forças a Sam pra continuar. Porque estava cansado, queria parar, queria não ter que caçar mais demônios, mas pelo seu irmão, por Dean, ele continuava de pé.

Seu irmão sempre o protegera, desde pequeno. Sam sabia que podia contar com ele, sempre. E era bom sentir-se protegido. Mas Dean também precisava de proteção, precisava de Sam, ele sabia, mesmo que o mais velho nunca fosse admitir. E ele estaria ali, não importa o que acontecesse, ele estaria ali ao lado de Dean, porque, era bobagem negar, precisavam um do outro. Não eram nada um sem o outro.

Dessa vez partilhavam a mesma cama, isso às vezes acontecia. Frequentemente eram confundidos com um casal. Mas Sam já não se importava mais, Dean também não. Na maioria das vezes só queriam tomar um banho e dormir, descansar e se preparar para uma nova jornada, só Deus sabe onde e com quais companhias. Sua rotina já era tão natural ao lado do irmão, que demorou um tempo para perceber que estava se sentindo próximo demais do mais velho, dependente demais. Já estavam tão habituados um ao outro que no meio da noite, quando acordou ao ouvir Dean gemendo o seu nome, Sam não conseguiu fazer nada mais do que se aconchegar ao irmão, abraçá-lo, como que para provar que ele estava ali, ao seu lado, nada ruim iria acontecer. Mas não era um pesadelo que Dean estava tendo. Não era um sonho ruim, muito pelo contrário, era um daqueles em que podia estar com o irmão do jeito que sempre desejara. Onde podia abraçá-lo, com algo que ia além do amor fraternal, e depois poderia colar seus lábios nos do mais novo, sem medo, sem culpa. Era um sonho em que poderia dizer "Eu te amo, Sam" de uma forma que o outro realmente entenderia.

Sam percebeu, talvez porque também sonhasse com isso, também desejasse estar com Dean de uma forma diferente, mas que não tinha coragem para levar adiante.

E no calor daquele sonho, daquela cama compartilhada entre os irmãos, eles se deixaram levar por seus desejos mais secretos, num misto de sonho e realidade dos quais não sabiam as conseqüências, mas que não poderiam mais adiar. Era inevitável.

Sam ficara ali parado, observando o irmão por tanto tempo, perdido nas lembranças da noite anterior, que não percebeu quando Dean abriu os olhos. Só se deu conta disso quando sentiu a mão de seu irmão mais velho tocar seu rosto, numa carícia delicada, mas capaz de trazê-lo de volta ao quarto.

"Tudo bem, Sam?" Seu irmão perguntou com uma expressão preocupada, de insegurança. Não sabia o que esperar do mais novo.

"Tudo. Tudo ótimo, Dean." Respondeu com um sorriso, recebendo outro sorriso aliviado de volta.

"Olha, Sam, o que aconteceu..." Dean ia começar a falar quando Sam se aproximou e colou seus lábios nos do loiro. Um beijo leve, como se dissesse para o irmão não se preocupar.

Sua vida não era normal, nunca tinha sido, não seria nunca mais depois dessa noite. Mas estava bem agora, tinha seu irmão, e o tinha da forma como desejava há muito tempo. Tudo ficaria bem.

**-S&D-**

**

* * *

N/A: **Olá, querido leitor. Se você chegou até aqui só tenho uma coisa a dizer: obrigada, mesmo. Essa é minha primeira fic, por isso já peço desculpa, sei que é bem bobinha, mas decidi publicar porque acredito que isso possa quem sabe inspirar alguém a começar a escrever, como eu fui inspirada pelas várias histórias que tenho lido por aqui.

Mais uma vez obrigada por ler e eu ficaria mto mais feliz com uma review ;)

Bjos a todos :****


End file.
